kidnapped
by I-AM-FANG
Summary: maka haruhi tohru are kidnapped. it is up to there friends to save them. book is gonna be better than the sumary. warning this is my first ever everything, so hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Tuesday, May 14, 2013**

**A/N: Hey Ravyn here with an all new cross over between Ouran Highschool Host Club, Soul Eater, and Fruits Basket. WARNING this is my first cross over let alone fan fic. Also i'm gonna start the story and you are gonna finish it. This is how it works. First, I put a chapter up then a poll. The poll will have different scenarios. The winner will decide the next chapter. This story depends on you! Have fun reading. DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S.**

**- Ravyn -**

Kids p.o.v.

Damn this place is trashed and sure as hell unsymetrical! Well i might as well get cleaning.

-Flash back-

"Kid this is an awesome party," Maka said. Maka was drunk at the time and probably won't remember this tomarow. (A/N: yes Maka is drunk.) "Thanks Maka, you know you should probably take it easy on the drinks." Kid was suprised at her drunken state. "but Kid i don't wanna." "Maka promise me you won't drink anymore beers!" Maka chugged 3 more drinks before agreeing to Kid. She had barely finished the sentence before passing out. "What am i going to do with you?" he mumbled to himself as he carried her to her room and tucked her in. "good night, Maka."

- End of flash back -

Whats this? "Whats what?" Kyo asked half asleep. "There is a trail of roses that wasn't here a minute ago, leading out of the room." Kid said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Well, what are you waiting for? Follow it." I looked at Kyo and saw he also wanted to know where it lead. "Okay. you comming?" He asked "ya go ahead i'll catch up." Kyo runs into the kitchen. I began to follow the rose path around the house. it went up the stairs, around the cornor, and stoped in front of the room the girls used. By then Kyo had caught up to me. We both knocked hopeing we didn't wake anyone up. When noone awensered, I opened the door. When I walked in I was greeted with the smell of roses and pile of rose peadles around a note. It read:

_Dear hummans, _

_If you ever want to see Ms. Maka Alborn, Haruhi Fujioka, and Tohru Honda again,  
meet me in Death Vally at 7. No weopons or suprises, unless you want your friends_

_dead._

_-Nikita_

Kid was about to faint at the fact the his friends were kidnapped and that she said to meet her at 7! 'Why seven' he thought. "Kyo read this and tell me im dreaming." He handed Kyo the note. "Oh my fucking gosh. This cant be happening. Thats very funny guys come out the jig is up." But something told him that this was not a joke."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys so sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with a science, pe, life skills, and ss project. :( So how do ya like it so far? I hope you like it, although I've had writers block for awhile so this might be cheesy, sorry.**

**Ps I don't own anything in this story besides the plots with I am sharing credit with silverstreame1**

Kyo's pov

I seriously thought this was a joke. When they didn't come out I looked at kid, who looked like he wanted to cry or kill somebody. "So what do we do? " I asked. "We need to go find them. Now! I'll go pack some backpacks with food, water, clothes, and some money. Anything else we would need?" Kid sounded like he was getting ready for the biggest mission of our lives, which I can guarantee it probably won't. "No." I said with a hint of determination and sadness do to the fact that they were gone.

Kid's pov

I stated to pack 2 backpacks for kyo and I. after getting everything out and dividing it up between our backpacks, I wrote a note so everyone else wouldn't be worried when they saw that kyo and I were gone. I headed for the stairs to get kyo. "Hey you ready?" I asked. "Ya" he said while I hand him a backpack. "Then let's get going." We walked off into the forest surrounding are property. We had walked for about 3 hours now, I was sure that we'd have to walk for another 5 hours to get to Death Valley. There we would meet who took our friends and hopefully get them back. I really wanted to see Maka right now. Maka, the one thing I loved mare than symmetry, was taken and I wasn't there to fight back, I wasn't there to protect her. The thought of that made me really sad and mad at myself. On the inside I was beating myself up. I was pulled back to reality when I heard kyo call my name.

Kyo's pov

I had called kid's name for like the umpteenth time now, and he still wasn't answering me. "Kid!" he looked up suddenly and turned around. "Ya?" "Hey space cadet can we eat its 12:00." I asked almost begging him. "You can, I'm not that hungry yet" "Suit yourself" I grab some food out of my bag and started to eat.

We had finally reached Death Valley. I swear it was the longest walk ever! We had got there at 7 on the dot. There was no sign of Nikita or the girls. I was furious and was ready to kill her when she showed up an hour late. I pushed the feeling away when I saw the girls. They looked perfectly fine; it was like she didn't do anything to them at all.

"Hand over my friends!" I yelled. Then Kyo yelled "damn it you bitch hand over my friends." By now I as furious again. I wanted to rip her to shreds. "I will not hand them over. Either way I said in the letter I would let see them. I never said I had them over."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so, so, so sorry I didn't update in like ever. Now that school out, I can update more but no guarantees. Anyway here's chp 3 hope you like it. **

**Own nothing but Nikita. Credit is being shared with silverstreame1.**

Kid's pov

Nikita had the girls, and she wouldn't hand them over to us. "What are you going to do to them?" I wanted answers. "I don't know maybe a little this and a little that. Turn them into cats. Maybe I should make them criminals or slaves." "No you won't!" Kyo said interrupting Nikita before attacking her. "Kyo don't she'll hurt you," but it was too late she was getting ready to attack him. "Kings, kings cobras, cobras viper storm" and with that chant lots of viper shaped magic beams came hurling towards him. I didn't realize this before, but Tohru had escaped her ropes. She then jumped in front of Kyo. "Tohru no!" I screamed hoping she was listening to me. "Tohru?" Kyo asked shocked. "What are you doing? Move!" but it was too late the vipers hit her all at once in the chest causing her to howl in pain.

"Kyo" Tohru said weakly "Tohru don't talk alright. It's gonna be okay." Ignoring Kyo's orders, she said: "Kyo I-I lo-love you." She then fell unconscious just barely finishing the sentence. "Look at what you did brat if only you had listen to your friend over there, this would of never happened. I've got to go now and I'll be taking the girls with me. All of them! Tata" Nikita then vanished along with the rest of the girls.

**A/N: sorry to cut you short but my summer has been busy. nothing but chores and summer reading. again sorry please review**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys I'm putting this story on hold. PM me what your opinion is and if I should continue it.

-Fang out


End file.
